


Pumpkin Spice Latte

by Maddie_Reads



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 1st person pov, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baz and simon - Freeform, M/M, a lil drama, agatha is in chapter 6 as like.. nothing really lol, bookshops, cause why not?, fluff will come dw, i rilly hate davy, penny yay, stop reading the tags silly, thank you and goodbye -bows-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Reads/pseuds/Maddie_Reads
Summary: A coffee shop AU where Simon works and serves Baz, a handsome, dark, tall stranger who smellsamazing.<3





	1. Tall Dark Stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyy guys! I wanna apologise, because I really feel like I can't write their personalities very well. If you guys have any tips PLEASE HELP ME.  
> <3 mads

_**DAY ONE** _

**SIMON**

"One Grande Pumpkin Spice Latte, please."

I look up and notice a tall dark stranger, looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, and it's Baz. With a zed."

"Oh-h sure. Hi Baz," I stutter, taking in how gorgeous he looks. I busy myself with making his drink, shaking the thoughts from my head (and his smell. Cedar and bergamot.) Penny's very open-minded about my not-straightness, but for some reason I still can't bring myself to talk to.. well, _myself_ about it. 

I hand him his cup, and he pays for it.

"Thanks," he says, taking a sip.

I smile brightly. "No problem."

He walks away, and I admire how good he looks in jeans and a navy blue shirt, tucked in loosely, his chin length black hair swinging as he walks.

 _Come again soon_ , I hope.

**BAZ**

As I walk away I almost hesitate, wanting to go back. That guy, Simon (I think so anyway, his nametag was crooked) was so fucking cute I almost asked him for his phone number right then, and when he had smiled, I nearly fainted.

 _Fuck me_ , I think to myself as I walk out into the freezing autumn air. 

_I need to stop falling for random guys_.

I turn a corner and head to Fiona's. I take a quick sip of my Starbucks'. I have some homework to do- at least 3 essays to complete and edit. I'm not usually one to let all my homework stack up, but since Ben broke up with me last weekend, I've been taking a few nights to... drink. And cool off. Or maybe I just felt like I needed to get away for a while, and was just using him as an excuse. I never really did like him, he was just a game. Thinking about Ben now I realise how shit a boyfriend he was, and how actually, I'm glad he broke up with me, since I might have kept playing with him for a while longer.

And how it means I might actually get a chance to get to that Simon guy, without any 'boyfriends' to clutter around.

_**DAY TWO** _

**SIMON**

"One Grande Pumpkin Spice Latte, please."

When I hear that posh voice, I grin. He's wearing the same jeans, but this time with a grey shirt. I really notice now how grey his eyes are - like a stormy sea night. "Hey there Baz. Coming right up."

I start making his drink. Second day running. Not really impressive, but maybe that means he'll _keep_ coming back..?

Handing Baz (Baz. Holy shit how gorgeous) his drink, I smile like I did last time. He hands over the money and smiles, too. Our fingers brush, and it feels like static going up my arm. His hand is freezing. I look at him, and by the look on his face, it feels the same for him.

"Thanks, Simon," Baz says breathlessly, making my heart flutter. It sounds so _right_. Or maybe I'm making that up.

"No problem. Come again soon," I add. Baz grins for a second, flashing me his perfect white teeth, and I blush furiously.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I will." And with that he's gone. Leaving me staring after him, while the next customer queues up, and taps on the counter impatiently.

"Sorry," I say to them. 'What would you like?"

**BAZ**

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy. Shit.

I really hope it didn't look like it but I was honestly so close to dying in there. The feeling of his hand on mine. His _smile_. Too powerful. It's too powerful.

Crowley. It's unfair, is what it is. He shouldn't be able to make me feel like this. 

I turn the corner like usual, heading to Fiona's, I only have to finish my Economics essay now. I smile a little. I kind of like it I think. The way he makes me feel.

_**DAY SIX** _

**SIMON**

It's been six straight days of him ordering his drink and me smiling, and I'm pretty tired. I was expecting him to make a move, what, with him being so confident and smooth. He could just say, _Hey, Simon, want to hang out sometime this week?_ and I'd swoon. He's so fucking graceful, he can turn any sentence into something that would make me blush. But if it's just going to carry on like this, _I_ may as well do something.

I know! I'll scribble my number on his cup. Hopefully he'll notice. I shrug into a white tee and belt up my jeans. Great plan. It's a great plan. I walk out of my room with a bounce to my step, and Penny notices.

"What's happened?" she asks slowly, dubiously, mixing her tea.

"I met this guy," I start, watching her pour milk into her drink, wondering how to explain. "And he's fucking beautiful. And he smells nice. And he keeps smiling at me. Is that flirting? I think it kinda is, like-"

"Simon, woah. Slow down," Penny says, flopping down into an armchair, the tea in her hand swirling dangerously. "You met a guy? What's his name?"

"Baz. Wih a zed."

"What do you think it stands for?" Penny takes a sip of her tea. "Bazzy?"

I shake my head. "Probably something posh. And elegant."

"So? What's your next move?" she asks, changing the subject. "Call him sweetheart? Darling?"

"No!" I laugh. The idea of calling _Baz_ darling. Baz, the posh, dark, tall stranger, who smells like cedar and bergamot, who has that long, black, soft looking hair-

"Anyway," Penny says, waving her mug. "Go, or you'll be late to work."

"I'm always late to work," I mutter. It's true, no matter how early I get up, I still arrive a few minutes late. Still, I grab the keys from the kitchen counter, open the fron door and leave, but not before calling out to Penny,

"See you later!"

I take the stairs two at a time, checking my watch. I start my shift at 9, and Baz usually comes at 9:30.

I exit the flat building and start walking towards the Starbucks I work at. 

I wonder what Baz stands for?

**BAZ**

I stroll in, acting casual. I look for Simon and I see him working on someone elses drink. I stand in line, sweeping the hair from my eyes, and wait for him to get to me. Instead, a sunny blonde pops in front of me.

"Hey there! What can I get you?" she asks brightly, her milky hair framing her face, her blue eyes like the ocean. Not as nice as Simon's.

I falter, but then Simon ( _Simon_ ) pushes her out the way, and I grin. I do that around him. 

His golden curls dance a little, and I notice another mole on his neck (I want to kiss it.)

"Hey Baz," Simon says, starting to make my drink. He already knows it, and he starts it as soon as I walk in. The blonde looks annoyed, but then serves the next customer, giving Simon the evils, and then glancing at me deeply, her eyes sparkling. Her name tag says 'Agatha'. I ignore her, and instead look at Simon, his honey curls falling over his face as he pushes various buttons efficiently.

"Hey, Simon," I reply smoothly. He hands me my drink, and I take a sip, but not before noticing a few numbers scribbled down in marker, glaring at me. I look at Simon, in his jeans and tee, but he's serving someone else now. 

I walk away, pulling my phone out of my back pocket and taking a gulp of my drink.

Well, at least _someone_ made a move, I was too scared to - did he like me? Was I actually falling for him, or was it just some game, like Ben?

 _I guess he answered those questions_ , I think as I type his phone number into my phone.


	2. The Texts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz decides to text Simon.  
> Davy's a dick.  
> Penny's POV yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, see, when I'm not in a writing mood with a sht ton of homework, my work seems really cringy, so rn I kinda hate it but hopefully chap 3 will be better? Agatha might come in soon+more Davy vs Pitch stuff explained..?? Maybe??
> 
> <3 mads

_**DAY SEVEN** _

**BAZ**

 

My finger is hovering nervously over my phone screen, twitching a little.

"Just call him already," says Fiona, my aunt, over my shoulder, leaning on the couch.

"I will. Just..."

"What, Baz? Too scaredy?" Fiona smirks.

"No! Just... Oh, fuck off Fiona," I mutter, shoving her away. She cackles and walks off towards the kitchen, probably to satisfy her caffiene needs (fucking addict) (and it's fucking 8pm.)

Indecisive, I click to text him, instead.

Me: _Hey, one Pumpkin Spice Latte please_.

Coffee Shop Boy: _coming right up. but first, how are you?_

Me: _Hmm. Great, now that I'm talking to you._

Coffee Shop Boy: _oh great, are you gonna shove smarty ass comments down my throat now?_

Me: _Depends. Do you want me to?_

**SIMON**

 

Bazzy: _Depends. Do you want me to?_

I stare at my phone, the bright screen illuminating my face, and sending shadows across my room. The curtains are closed, and no lights are on.

I'm trying to think of a reply, but suddenly Penny burts into my room, and she gasps dramatically.

"Simon Snow! Do you know what time it is?"

I shrug, and look back down at my phone. "Nine?" 

Penny closes the door behind her and sits down next to me.

"Hey," she says calmly, bumping her shoulder against mine. I don't reply, but bump back.

"What's wrong?" asks Penny.

"Nothing," I reply, but not really believing my own words. I don't even _know_ what's wrong. I just feel... weird.

"Hmm."

"what?"

"Is this about that guy?"

"No..." I reply, drawing out the O's.

"Let me see that," Penny says, grabbing my phone and frowning.

"Hey!" I protest, but she shushes me. Penny starts furiously typing, and I have half a mind to snatch my phone back but knowing Penny, she's probably helped somehow.

Me: _hmmph. the REAL question is, are you free this saturday?_

"Oh. Thank you, Penelope." I look at Penny and she shrugs. 

"Don't thank me, Simon." She gets up, and the bed springs back. She leaves the room with a smile on her face.

My phone chimes, and I look back at it again, settling in to a comfortable position, lying on my side.

Bazzy: _Sure, Simon. I'm free. What are you thinking?_

Me: _i was gonna say coffee, but youre probably sick of it lol_

Bazzy: _I am never sick of coffee, so yes, that sounds great. The usual on saturday then? At 2?_

Me: _well.. i was thinking.._

 

**BAZ**

Coffee Shop Boy: _i feel like this will scare you off.. but, would you want to come over to mine? penny says i make a killer coffee at home, and she doesnt even drink coffee!_

I hesitate. Who's Penny?

Me: _That actually sounds great. Just out of interest, who's Penny?_

I turn off my phone and growl. Is she his girlfriend? I lean back and let my head rest against the back of the sofa, when suddenly my phone pings.

Coffee Shop Boy: _penny? shes my bestfriend, almost like my sister. oh and room mate._

I let out a sigh of relief. Trust me to worry so much about his _room mate_.

Me: _Sounds great. I'll come 'round on Saturday then, at 2? Just text me your address_ yeah, sure. will do. see ya, Baz ;) but also, what does Baz even stand for?

Me: _Basilton. But now you know that, what's YOUR full name?_

Coffee Shop Boy: _Simon snow. but really, see you BASILTON, i have to go now, goodnight!_

Me: _Goodnight, Simon._

 

_**DAY... oh, who's counting... EIGHT.** _

**PENNY**

Seeing Simon with that face last night made me feel like I was back at Watford, where I had just met Micah, the American exchange student. Having learnt, I decided to help him. Now, he least has a date, that's something.

But I swear to god if that Baz hurts him in any way-

I jump a little when Simon unlocks the front door and walks in, keys in hand and cheeks flushed.

"What's up?" I ask. "Did Davy let you off early?"  
Simon nods and falls onto the sofa, kicking his shoes off.  
"Is that all?"  
He shakes his head.  
"What happened, Simon?" I ask him softly.

"Well-" Simon's voice is muffled by the pillow he flopped his face on. "Davy saw me and Baz chatting, y'know, I had asked about school and what classes he had, and then Davy-"

Simon stops and inhales deeply, bringing his face out from the pillow. His faced is red and he has tears in his eyes. "And then Davy s-said that I couldn't talk to him and that the Pitch family is untrustworthy because they stole his original business from his so he had to work here, at Starbucks. He then told B-Baz to get out, and said that if he saw me with him again-n he-he would _fire_ me Pen!"

With his last few words, Simon flings his arms around me, sobs shaking him and the sofa a bit too. You see, Davy is really the closest thing Simon has to a father- he took him from the care home he was in, and then took him to Watford Boarding School where he met me. I guess I have one thing to thank Davy for, but otherwise he's a good for nothing, rude arse, _tit_ -

"I'm gonna fuck Davy up," I mutter.

"Don't, Penny. Please don't make this a big thing," Simon whines, and I pet his hair.

"Shush, you. I'm going to make some hot tea-" Simon moans "-and you're going to talk to me about it." I crane my neck and check the clock. "A-a-and... you have basically three hours until your date." Speaking of which, Simon didn't tell me what was happening about that.

I tell him so as I get off the sofa and leave him curled up. Simon pops his head up when I do, seemingly recovered from his sobbing sesh but still red cheeked.

"I said he could come 'round here for one of my famous coffees, since he likes coffee so much, I figured he could try my own recipe."  
"What!?" I shriek, flicking on the kettle violently. Why didn't he tell me?  
I start rushing around, picking books up from the floor and throwing occasional comments over my shoulder.

"Simon! You should have told me, this place is a mess!"

"Why is this even here?"

"Can you put some milk in my tea?"

Once I feel like the place is adequately tidy enough, I huff and plop down onto the sofa, resting my head on Simon's shoulder.

"It's one o' clock, Simon," I mumble, looking up at him. He groans but doesn't move.  
After a moment of silence, Simon clears his throat.

"Baz's full name is Basilton."

" _What_ -"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help appreciated lmao.
> 
> (I feel like I kinda suck at their personalities?)


	3. Cocoa, Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhnnggGGGUH my MuSE.   
> So dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the long wait of exactly 10 days.   
> I'll from now on upload (hopefully) once or so a week.

**BAZ**

I knock on the door and am greeted by a grinning maniac.

"Hi, Baz!" Simon says, right before hugging me. I squeeze back and choke out a "Hey, Simon," before he then pulls me into his flat.

"Hi, Basilton." 

I look for the girl who said that. She smirks, leaning on the door frame that must lead to further rooms.

She shakes her head, her bright purple frizzy ponytail swaying, and walks towards me, holding out a hand. "Hi. I'm Penelope Bunce. Nice to meet you."

I shake her hand. "I'm Basilton Grimm-Pitch. Nice to meet you too."

I look over to Simon and notice he's grinning even harder. He walks over to their kitchen and flicks on the kettle, grabbing three mugs, all of which have Christmas decor on them.

"I'll leave you two boys on your own, then," says Bunce. "I'll be in my room, Simon," she calls over her shoulder, already gone. I hear a door slam.

I stand awkwardly in the middle of their living room when Simon sits on the sofa and pats the cushion next to him, gesturing for me to sit next to him. I do so, and he smiles even wider, his moles and golden freckles clear in the daylight.

His smile then falters for a second. 

"I didn't think you'd come," he whispers, looking down.

"Why wouldn't I come, Simon?" He blushes and I move a hand on his. At first, he stiffens, but then relaxes, rubbing his thumb along my knuckles. His hand is so warm.

"The whole thing, with my boss Davy- I'm sorry Baz-"

"Oh, shut up-" Simon opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off with a hand. "I don't care what that arse said or thinks, I'm not going to stop seeing you. Unless you want me to stop," I add quietly. Simon gapes at me.

"Why would I want that? I like you Baz. A lot, it would seem."

I look at him, into those blue eyes of his and those freckles and moles.

"I really like you, too, Simon, weirdly enough."

We stare at each other for a few moments, before someone clears their throat loudly and says from another room, "Who'da thought it?"

"Penny!" Simon exclaims. I laugh and so does he, when suddenly the kettle beeps and Simon gets off the couch, throwing a tender look over his shoulder.

It feels colder without him.

 

**SIMON**

I start making the coffee, adding a lot of sugar and cinnamon for me and Penny.

"What would you like in yours?" I call out to Baz. He gets up and stands next to me, watching me make the coffee, leaning on the counter, looking impossibly cool in his black tee and washed out black jeans.

He looks fucking gorgeous.

"I'll have a lot of sugar, for sure," Baz says, and I grin. Of course he will.

"And..?" I ask, stirring Penny's coffee. "Cocoa? Cinnamon? More sugar?"   
He laughs. It's glorious; his head tilts back, his eyes close, and his face looks so happy and relaxed.

"Cocoa, please."

I start spooning in the cocoa and glance up at him. He's watching me.

"What?" I ask, blushing. Baz smiles and stands up straight.

"Nothing, nothing. Just... You look really adorable right now."

"Really?" I giggle. "Honestly?"

"Yep," he says, popping the p.

"Well," I say. "You look adorable all the time."

 

**BAZ**

"Thank you." I smirk, and Simon blushes. He then wipes his hands on his trousers and hands me my mug.

"Shall we..?" he asks, gesturing with his mug and sending it to swirl dangerously close to the rim.

"Sure."

Simon nods and grabs Penelope's steaming mug, walking out of the room, when just as quick he walks back in.

"Thank you!" Penelope says from the other room shrilly. I raise an eyebrow, and Simon shrugs.

"So what do you like to do?" I ask. For a second, Simon looks confused, leaning on the arm of the couch, and raising his mug to his lips. He takes a sip and then answers.

"I like cooking and baking, and I like to uh..."

"What?" I press, intrigued. I'm about to try my drink when Simon says,

"Well, er, I have this really antique sword thing- and I really like to practice with it."

A smile tugs at my lips. "I can imagine you swinging a sword in here, accidentally slashing the curtains."

Simon gets even redder, and I chuckle.

"You didn't actually cut a curtain in half, did you?"

"No!" Simon exclaims, then adds under his breath, "well, not in half anyway."

I hear him and cackle, throwing my head back so it rests on the opposite arm that Simon's leaning on.

I realise that my coffee has just been sitting in my hand for a while now, so I take a taste.

My eyes widen; it tastes so _good_. Sweet but just enough, chocolatey and coffee-y. It's great. It's delicious. It's amazing.

Simon notices and smirks as best as he can.

which isn't very good.

"Like it, hmm?" 

I'm about to retort when suddenly there's a fusillade of knocks.

Simon stands, an apologetic look in his eyes, and opens the door. He gasps quietly.

"Hey, sir. what can I do for you?"

The someone steps into the apartment a bit more, making Simon take a step back. 

"I have something I want to talk to you about, Simon."

"Alright, what's that?" says Simon, trying to sound innocent but sounding oh so very guilty.

"Well, Simon..."

I sit up properly so I can see who it is, even though I can sort of recognize the voice-

"Simon," says the someone. I can almost hear him gulp.

I turn my torso around to take a peek, just as the person grabs hold of Simon's quivering shoulders-

 

"Simon. I'm your father," says Davy.

 

Aleister Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I am so sorry for the cringe.


	4. Davy the Tit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy gets kicked out by a fuming Penny, and Baz soothes Simon, who's having trouble understanding _why_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god guys, I'm so sorry my chapters always come out so late!
> 
> I look at the date like oh, it's been a few days since i posted the last chapter, so I have a couple days to write it. I'll start later!
> 
>  
> 
> But then I suddenly look back at the date and it's been like, a week and a half and I'm like What the fu-?!

**PENELOPE**

I shut the door to my room harder than I meant to, but at least I made a big show of it. After a couple minutes trickle by, I slowly open it, leaving a crack for me to peek through and hear the hushed voices from the living room.

Don't judge me, I'm curious.

I also want to know more about this Baz; does he smoke? Where does he work (if he actually does)? Where does he go to school? 

I hear a loud laugh, and then some shifting. I then realise Simon is starting to make his fabulous coffee, and my mouth waters without my permission.

I sigh and let myself drop onto my bed, bringing out my laptop from under the covers, clicking it on and waiting for my unfinished French essay to bloom into life in front of me.

 _This will be a good few hours,_ I think wearily, starting to type.

"Knock knock," I hear. I look up and smile broadly, essay forgotten in those few moments of me taking a long sip from the mug Simon handed to me. He grins back and springs out, his bundle of golden curls leaving without a trace.

"Thank you!" I call out, taking another sip and smiling to myself at how warm it feels.

Simon really does make the best coffee in London.

I carry on typing for a while, and my eyes start to blur the words together, so I huff and save my progress. 

Putting away my laptop, I wipe my glasses and re-adjust my ponytail. 

While I'm doing that, I hear a loud series of knocks. I sit up straighter: people rarely visit us, and if they do it's usually not great news-

"Well, Simon..." I hear, and I recognise the weasely voice. I roll off my bed and race out of my room. I notice Davy straight away- clad in his stupid green clothes and that silly, _silly_ moustache (if you can even call it one) quivering slightly.

Looking over to Baz, who is leaning to look, I then see Davy take hold of Simon's shoulders awkwardly.

"Simon," he says clearly. I open my mouth to-

"I'm your father."

 

**BAZ**

The silence that follows is deeply unsettling, before someone clears their throat angrily and everyone turns to look. 

Penny is standing with her hands on her hips and has a fierce gleam in her eyes.

"Get out of my apartment, Davy Mage," she says strongly. I wouldn't mess with her.

I scramble up quickly and stare at Simon, who's slowly retreating, his whispered protests quiet.

"But you can't be my father- you-you just- left m-me-"

Davy steps forward, ignoring Penny and trying to embrace Simon.

I don't move, because frankly, I have no idea what's really happening right now, except that Davy, my mother's rival is _here-?_

I hear a stomp of feet and suddenly Penelope's pushing Davy out of the door, shoving him rhythmically, every time saying a stream of curses.

"Get the _fuck_ out, Davy!" she finishes, slamming the door in his agonized face.

I guess we all have expierience with him...

...The first time I met Davy was when he walked into my mother's shop, sat down and stared at our menu for what seemed like an eternity. 

He then walked up to the counter and asked for something, but I was only four so I didn't pay attention to him until he started talking to me. I stopped my childish sweeping and looked up at him.

His eyes gleam, and he repeats the question. "What are you doing in here, little boy?"

I shake my head and carry on with my feeble attempt at sweeping, making my way to the backroom to join my mother, when he suddenly grabs me by the scruff of my neck.

I yelp and spin round, tears _already_ forming in my eyes. Davy glares down at me. "I know what you and your mother are doing, brat."

He lets go of me and walks out, ignoring his drink and leaving me in a trembling mess. I never did understand what he meant up until he accused my mother of stealing his ideas a few months later, making him work in some, and I quote, _stupid, common Starbucks_.

...I hear a sob and my eyes shift back into focus. I see Penelope leading Simon to some room (the bathroom?) and telling him to wash his face for a few minutes, and that she'd be back.

I swallow, watching her walk back towards me. 

"There's something you should know," she states.

"Obviously."

Penny sits down next to me, crosses her legs, and examines her nails before speaking softly.

"Simon is an orphan."

I open my mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a stutter. 

"I mean, he didn't know who his mother and father were, until now." she chuckles dryly. "He'd moved around in care homes for all of his childhood before he was whisked off to Watford." 

I nod along, my stomach in knots. Poor Simon...

Penelope uncrosses her legs. "That fucking tit always screws things up," she mutters.

"What happened between you and him?" I ask, cocking my head and raising an eyebrow.

She looks up at me. "He was just... a massive twat, and my mum used to go to school with him, and said he was a lunatic-"

The bathroom door opens and a shadow of the happy Simon from before steps out.

Suddenly I can see it - him. See him in those care homes, how horrible it must have been. I might be making this up, but it feels like I can see those walls in his eyes, the walls surrounding the past memories of hurt and torture-

I shake my head to clear these dramatic thoughts from my head.

Simon looks at me shakily, and my heart nearly snaps in two when he starts talking.

"I'm s-sorry you had to see that-t, Baz. Y-you can leave i-if you like-" 

I scoff, rushing over to hug him tightly. I notice Penelope nodding sadly, before gesturing wildly, asking if I can take care of him. I nod subtly, and she slinks out of the room.

"Shh," I soothe, leading him over to their couch and rubbing slow, steady circles on his back. 

Simon's tears stop flowing, and his breath becomes calmer, except for the occasional spiky hiccup.

"It's alright, little puff," I murmur by his ear, stroking his honey curls away from his forehead.

Simon looks a bit confused, but then looks down. "I still can't believe it- why would he say it now-"

I shrug, imitating him.

"If he really is my father, why did he just leave me-?"

I realise that his tears are about to start streaming again, so I hug him tighter. "I don't know, Simon."

He laughs a small laugh, then nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck, fitting in just _so_ and feeling so _right._

I can't believe I haven't had this before. Felt this. My heart starts blossoming with some sort of feeling, some sort of heat.

It fills me with warmth as I pull my head away, now face to face with Simon Snow's face.

I look down momentarily at his lips, which are pink an being grazed between his teeth.

Looking back at his eyes, I realise he's looking down as well.

My heart feels like a furnace as I lean down towards him and meet his lips with mine.

I think I'm falling in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -shuffles uncomfortingly-
> 
> I apologise for the long wait and the bad-ness of this lolssss byee
> 
>  
> 
> <3 much lov guys!


	5. The End. (effing finally!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuffffffff (bluegh) (-collapses from boredom of this fic and how bad it is lols-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stuffffffff (bluegh) (-collapses from boredom of this fic and how bad it is lols-)  
> Hey folks!   
> Ita me. Did you forget me, or this fic? I bet you have since you've had to wait... -checks last date- holy shit _nine days?!_ when did time move so _fucking fast?!_
> 
> okay yeah, this fic has been such a dead weight, so I apologise if you wanted to hear more of 'Ben' the old boyfriend (who I had plans for, but they were bad :( ) and other stuff. But yeah. 
> 
> If you wanted more from dis fic, I'm sorry (I'm not) if this is a disappointment, but I would rather go on to write my other long fic. And hey! I've started another long one, which I hope will be good.
> 
> Sorry for the long notes, and see you in my other fics :) much lov! <3

**PENELOPE**

When I opened the door I did _not_ expect them to be snogging on my poor sofa.

Or maybe I did.

I clear my throat and Simon startles, falling off the couch and landing with a loud thud.

I grimace and he sits up, holding his head. Baz just looks amused, sitting up now with his arms crossed.

"Simon, are you alright now?" I ask gingerly. Simon nods.

"I'm fine." he throws a tender look at Baz and they both blush. God, these two. I roll my eyes.

I walk over to Simon and hug him, patting him on the back before pulling away.

I smile tightly. "So, Simon, I was going to tell you when everything was ready, but since I doubt you're going to go back to working at your old job with..." I pause, wondering if Simon is okay with me talking about Davy. I wave my hand around, and Simon nods.

"Right?" he asks, frowning and looking down at me, his eyes searching through mine.

I take a deep breath. "My mum's giving me her old shop. She says I can redecorate it and I've already got everything sorted I just need staff and-"

Simon squeals and picks me up, hugging me. "Pen, that's great!"

My eyes widen as he squeezes tighter, and I look over at Basil for help through my wobbling glasses. He just snorts, the prick.

Simon puts me down and I see how bright his smile is. I grin back, rolling my eyes and taking off my glasses, wiping them on my sweater as I talk.

"So yes, Simon. You can come work at the bookstore me and my mother will be running. It's a ten-minute bus ride from here, and you can start as soon as everything's ready to run."

"That's great! Isn't that great Baz?" Simon asks, smiling broadly at Basil, who nods.

"Of course it is." and with that, Simon falls onto Baz and starts snogging him, right in front of me.

"Come on, Simon!" I fake gag as I stumble into my room, shutting the door with a relieved sigh.

 

**BAZ**

My phone pings.

I look down at it, seeing that Simon has sent me _another_ winky face. I sigh, shaking my head as I start typing in reply.

Me: _Honestly, Simon. Do you really not have anything else you need to do?_

Snowflake<3: _i mean.... i have some homework but that can definitely wait_

Me: _I'm feeling the urge to roll my eyes._

Snowflake<3: _of course you are ;)_

I click my phone off as Fiona struts into the room, pouring herself and me a cup of coffee.

"Hello Basil," she says, flopping onto the chair opposite me and passing me my coffee.

I sigh. "Hello, dear aunt." I take a sip of coffee and have the urge spit it out; it's nowhere _near_ as amazing as Simon's.

"So, how's that lover boy of yours?" 

"Fine," I grumble, sliding my phone into my back pocket.

"Good. How's school?"

"Fine."

These questions go on for quite some time, until Fiona gets tired of me not paying attention to her.

I huff, thinking of blue eyes, positively golden curls, rosy cheeks. I sigh again, resting my head on my fist.

And I wonder, what is this man doing to me?

 

**_A Few Peaceful Weeks Later._ **

 

**SIMON**

Stepping in, well, it feels a bit like an intrusion.

My feet clatter on the hard-wood floor loudly as I potter around, gasping at the intricate carvings on the sides of the bookshelves, marvelling at the beige bird wallpaper. I trace my fingers over the spines of the books Penny's already gotten. Looking back at her, I widen my eyes.

She grins, sliding in front of the counter and jumping onto it. "What do you think?

I spin round in a full circle, taking in the whole shop. It's not tiny, but it is a sort of _comfy_ size. I turn back to look at her. Walking forward, I take her hands in mine.

"I fucking love it," I whisper.

Penny smiles broadly, her cheeks blushing slightly. "Thanks. My mum helped with the decor, and I chose which books to stock and things like that- blah blah blah-" she waves her hand in a vague gesture, rolling her eyes.

"I'm glad," she carries on, her voice warming. "I'm glad that I get to have this- a-and _you!_ Just don't be _super_ late," she adds behind her hand in a hushed tone.

I laugh, and then a bell tinkles. I turn, and Penny peeks over my shoulder. Baz grunts and I walk over to him, taking the heavy box from him. His cheeks are slightly red, and his hair is stuck to his face. I lean forward, brushing it away and pressing my lips to his.

"Hey, Simon," he says breathlessly. I nod and place the box on the floor by the counter. Peering in, I see a whole bunch of books.

"What's this?" I ask, pointing down at it. Baz goes to lean on the counter next to Penny.

"They're mine and Mordy's old books. Daphne said that we could bring a few over here for Penelope."

I bob my head in reply, and look at my boyfriend and best friend. They're talking now, their faces glowing in the early morning sunlight which streaming through the freshly cleaned windows. I smile lopsidedly, sighing through my nose contentedly.

I really do love them.

 

**DAVY**

I may have underestimated that silly Bunce girl.

Of course, Mitali's daughter had to mess this up for me and Simon; coming to me in my work hours and dragging me to the backroom, threatening that if I ever spoke to Simon again, she would kick me right out of the country. I had laughed, of course. Said that ha! How could she even touch me?

Like I said, I may have underestimated her. I smile a broken smile, looking out my new apartment window to the busy lights of the city.

And Simon? I hope you're happy, with your annoying brat and silly Bunce. 

I really do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the many kudos and comments, I really appreciate them. Honestly. <3


	6. BoNUS COS wHy nOt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another little wrap-up. I had nothing to do, so I just wrote this.
> 
> Idk why?? but um bye anyway -bows and runs behind curtain-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, I'm sorry. 
> 
> But technically, I didn't have to write this, so uh, be um, grateful to your ruler.
> 
> -coughs-

**BAZ**

I never thought I'd be this happy.

I have an amazing boyfriend, a sassy friend, and a bookstore I help run.

And I've just moved into Simon's flat.

I'm walking down to the bookstore right now, hugging myself against the harsh wind. I'm almost at the bus stop when someone bumps into me. 

I stagger, then straighten when I realise who it is. "Oh, hello Ben."

Ben's brown eyes widen, and he shakes his shaggy brown hair. "Never thought I'd see the day. Or you, I guess."

"Right." I roll my eyes. "How's life?"

Ben stuffs his hands in his coat pockets, shrugging mightily. "Great. How's yours?"

"Better." Ben huffs in reply and looks away. I hear an approaching bus and look over his shoulder.

"Oh, that's mine. See you, Ben."

"Oh, yeah cool. Maybe we can chat sometime? I still have your number I think.."

I almost scoff, but I stop myself in time. "Mm, sure." I start walking away, taking out my change for the bus ticket. 

 

As I sit down on the seat closest to the window, I grab my phone, and silently block his number.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

"Wow, nice to finally see you, Basil."

I roll my eyes greatly. "Shut up, Bunce. I'm five minutes late."

"Yeah-" Penelope's face pops out from behind a shelf. "But in that time, Simon could have fallen down the stairs, or a bookcase could have fallen over or the world could've ended-" she waves her arm. "-Anyway, since I'm an amazing human being, I forgive you. Now go get me my tea."

I punch her arm lightly as I pass her, walking to the back room. I stick my head around the door.

"Simon? Bunce wants a drink, would you-"

Simon's voice is loud but muffled. "Yeah! Just get me anything. Uh, bye!"

"What are you doing in here?" I walk further into the room and notice...

"Holy cow, Snow. What've you done now?" 

Simon is sitting in a pile of books, looking at one, then hurriedly placing it on a shelf.

"I may have, um, _knocked_ over a few books." he looks up at me, grimacing at each word. "that were in alphabetical order, and were Penny's personal collection of favourites oh God, Baz please help- I'm too young to-"

"Simon, love. Relax. Come with me to get drinks and pretend it wasn't you." I hoist him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Trust me, you may want to be honest, but you don't want to get beheaded by a demon."

Simon nods slowly, raking a hand through his curls. "Alright. Yeah, okay."

"Come on, then."

 

**SIMON**

"What can I get for you?" Agatha's breezy voice asks. She flicks her blonde hair behind her shoulder and smiles brightly.

"Hey, Simon."

"Hi, Ags. Can we have an Iced Matcha Green Tea Latte, Pumpkin Spice Latte and a Triple Mocha Frappuccino?"

Agatha beams, nodding. She talks over her shoulder as she makes the drinks. "So how's it going for you lately?"

I shrug. "Oh you know, fine. Normal."

Baz grins. "That's not what I heard last night."

Blushing bright red, I shove him. Baz just grins wider. 

"How's it with you?" I ask Agatha, ignoring Baz.

"The usual. This really sweet guy called Niall just asked me out, so that's going great."

"That's nice." I look over at Baz, who in turn looks down at me.

"What?" he asks quietly, frowning a little. I just shake my head as I reply.

"I just.. I never thought I'd be this happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this measly 500 words. Thank you for bothering to read :D
> 
> Ps i know NotHinG about Starbucks so.. yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading my work makes me cringe holy cow.
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone! I really appreciate all the kudos and comments. Not because it makes me feel popular, or anything, it just makes me really happy to see that people are actually _somehow_ liking/enjoying my writing (lmao) so thank you guys  <3


End file.
